The present invention relates to a reciprocal device that has two sensing rods on two parts which are moved relative to each other, the two sensing rods contact with each other when one part is moved toward the other.
A conventional stepping exercise machine or climbing exerciser has two pedals that are pivotably connected to the base of the exercise machine and moved up and down by the user. The pedals can be bounced back and the user steps them down to exercise the muscle of legs. The resistance of the pedals is provided by hydraulic cylinders. An inherent shortcoming of the conventional exercise machine is that the hydraulic cylinders are heavy and expensive. The hydraulic cylinders need to be maintained frequently to ensure no leakage is found. Besides, a space between the pedals and the top surface of the base could be a dangerous space because children could insert their hands or legs in the space and are injured by the down movement of the pedals.
The present invention intends to provide a reciprocal device for an exercise machine and springs are connected between the two parts of the device. Two sensing rods are connected to the two parts and contact with each other to send a signal to perform a pre-set function.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reciprocal device for exercise machines and the device comprises a base having a plurality of positioning rods and stop members on a top surface thereof and each positioning rod has a spring mounted thereto. The base has a first sensing rod extending from the top surface thereof. A movable member has a plurality of sockets which are mounted to the springs and the positioning rods. A second sensing rod extends from the underside of the movable member. The first sensing rod and the second sensing rod are located in alignment with each other. A cover is mounted to the movable member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocal device that uses springs or resilient members to let the movable members be operated reciprocatingly.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.